1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable end structure for a pull-cable normally placed under a tractive or tensile force and particularly to such cable end structure for a rocking end such as a pedal side end of a car's accelerator cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, on the pedal side end of car's accelerator cable, the cushion is disposed between the pedal and the cable and device in order to absorb a vibration of the engine. However, a rocking movement of the pedal causes the cable end device to be eccentrically pressed against the cushion.
Consequently, the accelerator cable exerts a bending load upon the cushion which is thereby inflected, on one hand, and the accelerator cable intensely rubs the cushion which is thereby abraded. These problems have made it difficult to improve a durability of the cable end structure.